1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to window member and a method of manufacturing the window member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A window member is disposed on a front surface of a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, a light emitting diode display panel, etc, to protect a display screen. In particular, the window member is attached and fixed to an outer surface of the display panel to allow a user to recognize an input of the user or an output of the device.
Since the window member is formed on the outer surface of the device, the window member has a direct impact on the design of the device. Therefore, various attempts have been made to provide a variety of designs to the window member as well as functions to protect the display panel.
Conventionally a transparent synthetic resin is used as the window member; however, the transparent synthetic resin has defects or disadvantages, such as discoloration, low transmittance, etc. Recently, a tempered glass having a high transparency and a superior strength is being developed. The material e.g., the transparent synthetic resin, of the window member leas been replaced by the tempered glass.